


Badgermole and Penguin II

by Urtypicalnerd



Series: Badgermole and Penguin [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtypicalnerd/pseuds/Urtypicalnerd
Summary: This is part two of Badgermole and Penguin.Kya comes back from her conference, only, Lin wasn't expecting her to be back so soon.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra & Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong & Kuvira, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Badgermole and Penguin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Badgermole and Penguin II

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

**Badgermole and Penguin II**

**Republic City Airport**   
**[11:53:12]**

**Kya Beifong**

The airport is quiet at this time of the night. I’m waiting by the luggage carousel so I can get my suitcase, I yawn and look at my watch to see what time it is. It’s late, the kids and Lin would probably already be asleep by now.

I take out my phone so I can order myself an uUber, I don’t want to call Lin at this hour to pick me up from the airport, besides, I was supposed to come home tomorrow anyways.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, I finally see my suitcase. I quickly grab it and go outside to wait for my Uber. After a few minutes, I see a red sato mobile pull up by the entrance. I quickly put my suitcase in the boot and I swing the car door open, I give the driver my address and he starts driving.

I think I managed to doze off a bit, because next thing I know, the driver is gently shaking me awake telling me that we’re here. I step out of the car and get my stuff out, I quickly thank the driver and I watch as he drives off.

I walk up the stairs leading to the big mahogany doors and get my key out and unlock the door. I quietly put my stuff aside and gently close the doors so as not to wake anyone. I then quietly walk to the kitchen and I open the fridge to pour myself a glass of water.

I open the overhead cabinets and look through it for something to eat, I see the cookie jar far back and I carefully grab it. I open the jar to see kale cookies inside, I grab one and I take a bite. I smile to myself and sigh, It’s been a while since the last time I had kale cookies and boy do I miss them.

I was about to grab another one from the jar when I caught something moving from my peripheral vision. I quickly turned around and came face to face with my wife. She’s wearing her pyjamas with her cables on each side and her hair is messy.

“Kya?” she asks in confusion.

“Hi” I smile.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow?”

“The conference finished early, so I got the earliest flight back” I answered.

Her body relaxes and she steps close to me and hugs me while resting her head on my shoulder.

“Spirits Kya, I could’ve hurt you. Why didn’t you call me?” she asks quietly.

“Lin, it’s already twelve in the morning, I didn’t want to wake you up” I explain while I rest my chin on top of her head.

“Kya, I don’t care how late it is, you still should’ve called me. It’s dangerous out there at this time of the night, something bad could’ve happened to you.” Lin says as she takes a step back and looks at me in the eyes.

I sigh and step closer to her. I wrap my arms around her neck and rests my forehead on hers and close my eyes. “I’m sorry hon, I just didn’t wanna wake you. I promise next time I’ll call you.” I answer.

Lin sighs and closes her eyes, when she opens them again she looks into my eyes and puts her hand on my face. She caresses my cheek softly and lovingly as I lean into her hand.

“I’m sorry, I was just worried about you. I don’t want to lose you.” she answers.

I look into her eyes and I gently touch my lips against hers. She immediately responds to the kiss and pull me closer, I feel her tongue against my lips asking for entrance, I open my mouth and grants her entrance. I feel her tongue stroking mine and I moan into the kiss. She lifts me up onto the counter and presses her body closer to mine. She pulls away from the kiss, only to kiss down my neck. I moan and tilt my head to the side to give her more access.

"God, I missed you" she says huskily.

"Oh yeah? Show me how much you missed me Lin, take me to bed please." I plead breathlessly. She looks into my eyes and kisses me one more time. She then lifts me off the counter and gently sets me on my feet. We walk out of the kitchen together holding hands.

We walk up the stairs together hand in hand, as soon as we get to the top of the stairs I stop Lin and ask her to go on without me as I want to check on the kids first. I walk a few steps down the hallway and come face to face with a green door. I slowly open the door to Kuvira’s room and I quietly enter her room.

There, I see Kuvira on her bed peacefully sleeping while hugging her stuffed badgermole.  
I carefully sit on her bed and quietly watch her sleep. I caress her cheek pale cheek softly and sigh, my kids are growing up fast, too fast in my opinion. One moment they’re babies and then next thing you know, they’ll be ready to go to Uni.

I stand up from Kuvira’s bed and I gently tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead. I quietly walk out of her room and gently close her door. I walk further down the hall and stop in front of a blue door. I quietly open the door and walk into the room.

Korra’s on her bed snoring and in what I could only describe as an uncomfortable position. Her duvet is on the ground and so is her other pillow. She’s got her right leg on top of one of her pillows while her other leg is hanging off to the side. Her right arm is raised above her head and her left arm is clutching onto her stuffed penguin. Her neck is turned to the side uncomfortably and her right pant leg is up on her knee. Her outie belly button is also out and her mouth is open with a bit of drool on the side.

I chuckle to myself quietly. I walk to Korra’s bed quietly and fix her up as best as I can to make her comfortable. She doesn’t even stir while I move her. I tuck her in properly and I gently kiss her on her chubby cheek.

I walk out of her room and gently closes the door. I then continue to walk down the hallway to Lin and I’s room. I open the door and see Lin on the bed sitting while propped up with a few pillows. She’s got her glasses on that makes her look really hot and she’s reading a book. I stare at her for a minute or two and bite my lip, I then take my jacket off and get on the bed with her.

She stares at me with darkened eyes while I crawl to her sensually. I then straddle her hips and take the book out of her hands and throw on the other side of the bed haphazardly. I wrap my arms around her neck and I crash my lips onto hers. I pull away breathlessly and stare at her with half lidded eyes.

“Now where were we?” I huskily ask.

\---------------------------------------------

I wake up in the morning to see sunlight seeping through the curtains. I look at the clock on the bedside to see that it’s seven in the morning. Lin’s back is facing me and my arms are wrapped around her naked waist, I sigh contentedly and pull her closer to me. I lean down and I softly kiss her bare shoulder, she moans in her sleep and turns around to face me. I gently put my hand on her face and softly rub my thumb back and forth on her cheek. I admire Lin for a few minutes and think about how lucky I am to have her.

Lin slowly wakes up and looks at me while smiling sleepily. “Good morning, baby.” She says, her voice rough from having just woken up.

“Good morning, love” I say while smiling softly.

“What do you want for breakfast?” I then ask.

“Some coffee would be nice, and maybe pancakes too.”

“Alright, coffee and pancakes it is. You stay in bed longer ok? And I’ll just make our food.”

I kiss Lin on the forehead and get up. I then stretch my arms above my head and roll my neck to get the kinks out. I then put on some clothes and I put on my robe and I tightly wrapped it around me.

I quickly check on the kids and see that they’re both still asleep. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, and I start preparing breakfast.

Halfway through cooking, I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist. I smile softly and lean back. “That smells good, darling,” Lin says.

“Thank you, now go sit on the table and stop distracting me from cooking.” I chide gently.

I feel Lin smile into my neck and softly kisses me there. I then hear her the chair scrape against the hardwood floors and the sound of paper rustling. I turn around and see Lin reading the newspaper.

I put the last pancake on the plate and take all the food to the table. “Lin, can you please wake the kids up for breakfast?” I ask her as I walk back to the kitchen to make our coffee.

After a few minutes, I hear a set of feet going down the stairs. I look to my left and see my three girls entering the kitchen. Kuvira is holding onto Lin’s hand while Lin is carrying Korra on her other arm. Korra is sleepily sucking on her thumb while still clutching onto her stuffed penguin.

“Mummy!” Kuvira says as she let’s go of Lin’s hand and runs up to me. I bend down just in time to catch her and I lift her up to my hip and hug her close to me.

“How’s my little badgermole doing today huh?” I ask her as I pepper her with kisses. She giggles and tries to stop me from kissing her.

“I’m fine mum, I made a new friend the other day, her name is Zhu Li. And then mama, Korra and I went to the zoo after school and I got to see the badgermoles mummy.” Kuvira explains.

I carefully set her down on the floor and run my hands through her hair. “Is that so? Well then you gotta tell me all about the zoo and your new friend. But first, go sit on the table and have some breakfast ok?” I tell her.

She nods her head and walks to the table. I then turn around to see Korra still in Lin’s arms. I walk closer to them and gently rubs Korra’s back. She sleepily looks up at me and reaches both her arms to me, asking me to take her.

I gently take her from Lin’s arms and bring her close to me. I look to Lin and ask her to bring our drinks to the table and to keep Kuvira company. She takes the mugs and joins Kuvira on the table.

“Is my little penguin still sleepy?” I ask korra.

“Mhm” she says sleepily. I look down at her and gently take her thumb from her mouth.

“No more thumb sucking remember, baby?” I ask her.

“No mummy!” she whines. I shush her and I start bouncing on my feet to calm her down. She quiets down and rests her head on my shoulder, I can feel her soft breath against my skin. I kiss her on the head and I walk into the dining room where Kuvira and Lin are sitting.

I see Lin reading the newspaper while drinking her coffee and Kuvira reading her book while eating her food. I chuckle and I see Lin look at me with a questioning look.

I sit down in front of Lin with Korra on my lap. “What?” Lin asks me.

“Nothing, Kuvira just takes after you more than I thought” I say as I nod my head to Kuvira.

Lin looks at Kuvira and chuckles softly. “You’re right.” She says as she runs her hands through Kuvira’s hair. I smile softly at them and look down to Korra. Korra’s peacefully sleeping on my lap while clutching onto my shirt tightly. I hug her close to me and smile, thankful that I’m finally back with my family.

I catch Lin’s eyes and I smile at her. ‘I love you’ I mouth to her. She smiles back at me and looks at me with soft eyes.

‘I love you too’ she mouths back.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
